


Lord Tubbington vs Mr. Puss

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Tubbington has a run in with his arch nemisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Tubbington vs Mr. Puss

He was napping in a patch of sun when he heard the conversation. The dumb blonde one with the lips talking to his human about a stolen trophy and Sectionals, and about a particularly vicious white cat. 

  


Lord Tubbington knew exactly who that was. And he couldn’t believe he had the nerve to show up in his town.

  


That’s why when Brittany dropped him off for “rehab” (It was really his Tai Kwon Do lessons, but Brittany was anti-violence, if she found out his secret job as a superhero, she’d stop buying him the good snacks. So he lets her believe he’s addicted to meth. It’s just easier that way)

  


It doesn’t take long for him to make it to Dalton, and he’s surprised by the swanky decor, it’s definitely a step up from the bushes his nemesis used to hide his lair in. 

  


“I was wondering how long it’d take you to show up,” the cat hissed at him. 

  


“I thought I told you not to come to my town,” Lord Tubbington threatens, licking his paw. 

  


“But this isn’t your town. You’ve got Lima, this is Westerville, you’re in my town,” The white cat hisses.

  


“Semantics. Why are you in Ohio?” 

  
  
“My human is here for business. And school,” the cat hops down from his chair, inching towards Lord Tubbington slowly.

  


“Take your human and get lost. There doesn’t have to be any trouble,” Lord Tubbington says, inching closer, in case he has to go on the attack.

  


“Trouble is what we came for. We got your trophy, and soon we’ll have your human’s leader.” 

  


Lord Tubbington hisses loudly, “This is between you and me. Leave the humans out of it!” 

  


“This is always about the humans. Does your human even know what you do? Or does she still make up fantasies about you. Maybe I’ll sneak into her room, I’m sure she’s got some nice shoes or something I could take care of.” 

  


With that, Lord Tubbington pounces, lunging at the white cat and striking him in the face with his claws two or three times before he shakes him off. Just as he’s about to strike him again, footsteps and voices echo through the hall, someone is singing, and it sounds like Brittany’s friend.

  


“You’re not going to win this. If the my humans don’t beat yours, you can rest assured that I will beat you,” Lord Tubbington says, making it out the window before the humans can enter. He takes one more peak into the window and sees Brittany’s friend with the slick hair.

  


He has faith in him, especially since the dumb blonde one isn’t with him.

  


****************

Lord Tubbington is in the middle of hiding the dumb blonde one’s shoe when he hears the news that the trophy has been rescued. 

  


He knows they’ll meet again soon and he’ll be ready for him. 


End file.
